


Cure for a Broken Heart

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for a Broken Heart

Deb watched as Gina took over and sang the lead to the cheers of her friends and the rest of the crowd. She knew that Berko had been a huge mistake, but it still hurt that he seemed to be moving on so easily while she was alone again. At least they'd saved the store so she wouldn't be looking for a new job too.

Everyone was pairing off. She'd seen Corey slipping off to the roof to talk to AJ, then there was Gina and Berko, and it looked like Joe might be about to see sense and realise there was someone close to him who loved him very much and wouldn't screw him over like most of the women in his past had. She knew she wasn't the only one still single. Mark, Warren, Eddie, none of them had girlfriends, but with all the new, happy couples it really felt like it.

It wasn't even that she was desperate to be in a relationship. She wasn't like Gina. She didn't judge her worth by whether someone wanted her, but it would be nice to have someone to enjoy the music with. Someone to dance with. Someone to smile just for her.

Eddie was watching Berko and Gina and almost bouncing in excitement. The one thing he really knew about was music and he was really enjoying this. Berko was fantastic as usual and Gina was so much better than he'd expected.

Moving through the crowd he saw Deb standing a little to one side and watching Berko with a wistful look on her face. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You deserve better," he told her. "Berko is my friend, but he was just using you. He doesn't even realise he's doing it sometimes."

She smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Eddie. I know that. I was using him, too, really. I was trying to find something that would make me feel better. I'm not going to do anything stupid just because he and Gina seem to be getting together now. I was just feeling a little lonely."

He hugged her gently and she stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Come on. Let's go and find something to eat and listen to Berko play. They sound great."


End file.
